iBail Sam Out of Trouble
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: Sam is trouble again and needs Freddie to bail her out. But maybe Freddie has decided that it's time someone taught Sam a lesson. implied pre-Seddie. oneshot


iBail Sam Out of Trouble 

Principal Franklin frowned at Sam from across his desk.

"You are in serious trouble young lady," he said seriously.

"Yeah, what else is new," Sam said with a yawn. She was bored out of her mind. Principal Franklin had been holding her in his office for hours and school had ended an hour ago! Why was Sam Puckett stuck at the school in the principal's office after hours you ask? Well let's just say it involved Mrs. Briggs' bagpipes, rope, sparklers, whipped cream, and the flag pole.

Anyways, the point is that Sam was being accused of pulling this prank over the weekend (on Sunday because that was when Mrs. Briggs' bagpipes had gone missing) and because she had no alibi (that she could prove was real) no one believed her when she said she hadn't done it. Ok, so she had done it but that's beside the point.

Sam was starting to consider confessing just so she could go home and get some food, she was starving!

"Can I get some food?" she asked the angry principal.

"No food until you confess!" he said angrily.

"I didn't do it!" Sam shouted.

"Prove it," he said, "I've heard 5 different excuses in the past 2 hours and you haven't been able to back up any of them. Do that and I'll have to let you go."  
>Sam frowned. She needed an alibi and fast. Mama was hungry! She couldn't call Carly to make up something for her because she had been in Yakima with Spencer since last Wednesday and Principal Franklin knew that. Sam knew she only had one option left.<p>

"Ok I'll tell you the truth," she said in a defeated tone, "but I need to make a phone call. My alibi can be here in 10 minutes to back me up."  
>Principal Franklin looked at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding.<p>

"Alright you can call your "alibi" but I'm not leaving the room so I know that you aren't going to try anything." Sam rolled her eyes and nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and called Freddie's cell. After a couple of rings he picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Freddork," she replied. Principal Franklin's eyebrow went up at the nickname that clearly belonged to Freddie Benson.

"Put it on speaker," the principal said. Sam rolled her eyes but put it on speaker.

"Sam? What's up? Are you still at school?" he asked.

"Yes, I am and I need you to come over here and tell Franklin that I couldn't possibly have pulled any prank on Sunday because I had been with you the whole day. By the way you're on speaker." She said it as nonchalantly as she could and she hoped that Freddie got the silent 'so don't say anything stupid'.

"Um... ok I'll be there soon," he said.

"Hurry, and bring some ham would ya."

"Yes, Sam. Bye." She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. They hung up and Sam turned to Principal Franklin.

"_Freddie_ is your alibi?" he said incredulously.

"We're friends, we hang out," Sam said.

"Uh huh," he replied. Sam mentally crossed her fingers that Freddy would come up with something good to get her out of this one. She couldn't help but smirk at the mental image of what Freddie's face must look like right now as he panicked over having to lie to get Sam out of trouble. _Again._

Freddie was panicking. When Sam had called he had been skyping with Carly, and they had been discussing new ideas for their web show, iCarly. After he got off the phone he looked at Carly through his webcam and sighed.

"Sam's in trouble again isn't she," Carly stated. Freddie groaned.

"And she needs me to go and lie to Principal Franklin to get her out of trouble," he anxiously ran a hand through his hair. Carly couldn't help but grin.

"Better you than me," she said. Freddie gave her a look.

"I have to go now," he said.

"Have fun," Carly sang with a grin. Freddie closed the connection, put on his shoes, grabbed some ham from the fridge, and out the door he went. As he walked to the school he tried to think of excuses that Principal Franklin would believe. He could just say they were hanging out, but everyone knew that Sam and Freddie didn't hang out much together without Carly around to mediate.

Freddie groaned. _Stupid Sam, always getting into trouble, I should just leave her and let her get punished for once._ Then Freddie sighed because he knew he would never leave Sam hanging even if she had done something wrong. He would always have her back and, in her strange Sam way, she would have his too.

After much deliberation Freddie finally came up with a story for Principal Franklin, not only was it a good lie but it would also embarrass Sam. _Win/win_ Freddie though with a grin. _That'll teach Sam a lesson._

Fast forward to when Freddie arrives at school. Just as he had expected, when he walked into the office Principal Franklin looked ready to pop a blood vessel and Sam was slouched in her chair looking extremely bored.

"Finally Freddweeb, what took you so long?" Sam said as she grabbed the ham he handed her.

"Alright Freddie, let's go out into the hallway so you can explain to me how Sam couldn't possibly have done anything wrong," Principal Franklin said in a sarcastic tone. Freddie glanced at Sam who was very preoccupied with her ham.

"Alright," he said. They went out into the hall and closed the door.

"Alright Freddie what's the story this time?" the principal asked in a weary tone.

As soon as the door closed Sam quietly ran to the door and pressed her ear up against it. _I hope Freddoorknob came up with a good excuse, _she thought. Unfortunately for Sam the door was too thick to hear anything other than mumbling. A few minutes later she heard the door knob start to turn and ran back to her seat. She slouched back into her previous position just as the door opened and Franklin and Freddie walked back into the room. She looked over at them and tried to look disinterested. Freddie looked at her and nodded slightly, looking a little too smug for her liking. Principal Franklin looked sort of pleased. He looked over at Sam and said,

"Alright Miss. Puckett, you are free to go, I apologize for keeping you so long." Sam raised her eyebrows a little in surprise. Whatever Freddie had told him had Principal Franklin completely fooled. She nodded and stood up.

"Apology accepted," she said with a smirk, "Let's go Freddork." She pulled Freddie from the room and all the way down the hall before she stopped and turned to him.

"What did you tell him?" she said, slightly impressed. Freddie smirked.

"I told him that on Sunday night we were on a secret date." Sam stared for a second.

"No really, what did you say?" she asked. Freddie laughed.

"That's what I told him. I told him that you had secretly had a crush on me for years and that you finally got the courage to ask me out last week and I didn't want to say no to a friend," he laughed at Sam's shocked face.

"You didn't," she said in an appalled tone. Freddie nodded and laughed at Sam's discomfort.

"_And_ he said that he had suspected that you secretly liked me all along," Freddie almost fell over laughing. Sam's face turned bright red and she smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Freddie said as his laughter abruptly stopped.

"You dweeb I'll get you back for this!" she shouted.

"Totally worth it," he said with a smirk. Normally a threat like that from Sam would have him running for the hills, but this time any payback Sam threw at him would be totally worth the look on Sam's face right now.

"GRR!" Sam growled as she tackled Freddie to the ground. Freddie yelped as he landed hard on his back with Sam sitting on his stomach. Sam pinned his arms to his sides and leaned in really close to his face.

"Still worth it?" she growled. She tried to ignore the smell of his shampoo and the way her stomach felt like there were dancing fat cakes in there.

"Totally," Freddie said defiantly. He felt her long hair tickle his cheek and could smell her root beer flavoured lip gloss. His heart beat sped up and he hoped his cheeks weren't turning red. Sam's frown lifted a little and a smirk started to appear. Freddie immediately started to worry. That smirk could only mean one thing. Sam was about to do something he wouldn't like.

She leaned in closer until she and Freddie were almost touching noses. Freddie's heart was pounding a mile a minute and he was sure his face was bright red now.

Suddenly she was gone, on her feet, about a foot away and she was still smirking.

"See you later Freddweenie and you better watch you back," she sang gleefully as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Wait! Sam! What did you do?" All he heard was Sam's maniacal laugher in response. Freddie groaned and flopped back onto his back on the floor.

"She's going to be the death of me," he muttered to himself. Then he realized that something was missing. He patted down all of his pockets and then sighed.

"Sam, give me back my wallet!"

**So this is a sort of implied pre-seddie fic that I started awhile ago. I'm trying to finish up my old ones so I can pursue new ideas without feeling bad about abandoning the old ones. This story isn't really related to any iCarly episodes or plotlines, it's just a random Seddie-ish story. Hope you guys like it =) Reviews are rainbows =))  
>~Brie<strong>


End file.
